So smart !
by Eris90
Summary: Après une soirée bien arrosée, Akaba doit raccompagner Kotaro.


**Rating : **rien de méchant….K+, et encore !

**Couple : **Akaba/Kotaro

**Disclamer : **Le manga Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages appartiennent à Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Je n'invente que l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteure :** Bon je préfère prévenir à l'avance : J'ai écrit ce petit OS qui me passait par la tête comme ça, en vitesse donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très développé ou bien écrit !

.

.

.

_**So Smart !**_

.

.

.

_ Allez, c'est la fête ! A boire ! répétait inlassablement le kicker de l'équipe, déjà ivre en brandissant haut son verre vide.

Il était déjà tard et les bandos spiders étaient tous réunis dans un bar de la région et certains membres de l'équipe (principalement Kotaro en fait) buvaient joyeusement

Un peut plus loin, Akaba était assis, visiblement lassé de l'attitude puérile de son ami.

_ On a même pas gagné tu sais, alors pourquoi est ce que ça devrait être la fête ?

Kotaro se retourna vivement pour jeter un regard noir à l'albinos avant de reprendre de plus belle.

_ Mais on a pas encore perdu ! Et puis, on a quand même réussit à marquer trois points contre Ojo, moi je pense qu'on a de bonnes raisons de fêter l'occasion !

_ Pff, de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler avec un crétin comme toi.

Akaba évita alors une bouteille de sake qui passa dangereusement près de sa tête et reprit sa guitare pour continuer de jouer ses accords, ignorant les insultes que lui envoyait l'autre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Moi j'y vais pas.

_ Mais fais un effort, faut bien qu'un d'entre nous deux fasse quelque chose !

Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes que la discussion entre Akaba et Sawaï stagnait. Ils regardaient le spectacle affligeant et continuaient de ce poser la même question :

Lequel des deux allaient devoir aller chercher le Kicker qui, ivre, était debout sur une table et dansait sur de vieux tubes tout en chantant en décaler avec les paroles une bouteille à la main.

Toute l'équipe était déjà partie, à l'exception de la manager et d'Hayato, restés par pure pitié pour leur camarade.

_ Je sais ! s'écria la jeune fille. On a cas jouer ça à « pierre, feuille, ciseau » !

L'autre acquiesça, peut convaincu.

_ Allez, c'est parti, t'es prêt ? Pierre, feuille, ciseau !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Et c'est ainsi que 10 minutes plus tard, l'albinos sortit du bar, soutenant difficilement le brun par les épaules et se maudissant de ne pas avoir choisit la pierre.

Kotaro tanguait dangereusement et l'autre avait le plus grand mal à le faire tenir en place.

Tout à coup, le brun se mit à rire à grand éclat (sans doute à cause de la dose importante d'alcool présente dans son organisme) et à donner de grandes claques dans le dos du jeune aux cheveux roses.

_ Tu sais quoi Akabaaaa ?

L'autre soupira.

_ Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'te l'ai jamais dis….mais t'es smart tu sais !

Akaba fut légèrement surpris par la « déclaration ».

_ Tu tiens franchement pas l'alcool toi.

Le kicker ignora la remarque et continua son discours.

_ J'aime les gars smart moi ! Et to aussi, je t'aime, parce que t'es super smart !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux lorsque son cerveau réussi à comprendre le sens de la phrase à travers les innombrables « smarts »

Il observa son ami qui souriait comme un enfant puis soupira.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait été agréablement surprit par ses paroles.

Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours trouvé le brun attirant, mais avec son caractère impulsif et leur rivalité, il lui était impossible de lui en parler.

Il arriva devant la porte de son appartement et entra, l'autre toujours agrippé à lui. Il allât le déposer doucement sur son lit et étonné de ne plus sentir le contacte des épaules de son vis-à-vis, Kotaro se releva brusquement.

Lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau les pupilles rouges il sourit à pleine dents.

_ Je t'aime! répéta t-il encore à l'intention de son compagnon de terrain.

Cela réussit à décrocher un sourire sincère à Akaba qui se baissa lentement et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur le front du kicker pour un bref contact…

Trop bref aux yeux de Sasaki qui saisit brusquement l'autre par le cou et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, quémandant ainsi un long baiser.

Tout d'abord surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne tarda toutefois pas à répondre à l'échange avec ardeur, demandant bien vite l'accès à la bouche du brun qui l'accorda aussitôt.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque et qu'à regret, ils durent se séparer, leurs bouches uniquement reliées par un mince filet de salive.

Kotaro enlaça amoureusement son conjoint et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles dans les bras l'uns de l'autres, jusqu'à ce que le lead blocker ne sente la pression autour de lui se desserrer.

Il déposa alors le corps endormi de l'autre avec autant de délicatesse qu'il put et s »attarda quelques minutes à l'admirer.

Il le trouvait particulièrement beau endormi, ses traits détendus.

Il soupira et après une longue hésitation, décida que pour cette nuit, il valait peut être mieux qu'il dorme sur le canapé…

.

.

.

.

_ Dis, Akaba, est ce que j'ai fais des trucs bizarre hier… Je me rappelle plus de rien…

Hayato soupira.

C'était à prévoir, il s'était même préparé à cette réaction. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêché d'être déçus que le brun ne se souvienne plus de rien.

Mais malgré cela, il conserva son masque froid et répondit tout simplement.

_ Ouai, t'as fais pleins de choses étranges, tu t'imagines même pas.

_ Hein, tant que ça ? Dis-moi se qui c'est passé !

Mais l'albinos lui tourna le dos.

_ Nan, pas envie.

Une veine volumineuse apparut sur le front de Kotaro.

_ Mais merde, allez, dis-moi ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois chiant comme ça avec moi ?

_ Divergence de goûts musicaux… En quelque sorte. ajouta simplement le lead blocker

Puis il s'en allât, laissant seul le jeune brun qui s'époumonait à demander des explications.

Akaba eut juste le temps d'entendre avant de franchir la porte :

_ T'es vraiment pas smart, tu le sais ça ?

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue de son ami, un micro-sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Si le kicker était ainsi à chaque fois qu'il buvait, il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient l'emporter contre Deimon la semaine suivante !

.

.

.

.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

C'était la première fois (et pas la dernière je pense) que j'écrivais sur Eyeshield 21, et j'ai choisit de commencer par un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
